El nuevo comienzo de Ayame
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Al final Kôga jamás olvidó a Kagome. Al final de cuentas se casó con ella sólo por el poder que le daban los clanes. Ahora, sola y marcada, ¿cómo seguir viviendo? Ayame tiene un duro camino por delante, pero en el proceso descubrirá más de sí misma que nunca... Y más de los humanos, también. / / PRIMER fic de esta pareja en español, ¡Entren y disfruten!
1. Nuestra Promesa

¡Qué tal! Llevo demasiado tiempo con esta idea en mi cabeza y no he podido resistirme a la idea de publicarla. Este es el primer fic de esta pareja en español, la idea me emociona mucho y espero que les guste este proyecto que no me ha dejado tranquila ^^

Quisiera dedicar este fic a Madame Morgan, por ser la primera en leer mi capítulo y darle visto bueno, sin contar que es una pirata sensual que siempre me hace reír un montón.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno.

Sin más,** ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo primero: **Nuestra promesa.

Los verdosos ojos se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo, del mundo entero que se extendía cual colina bajo sus descalzos pies hacia la pequeña aldea humana que yacía tenuemente iluminada, aparentemente vulnerable.

Alzó su delicado y blanco cuello, permitiéndose un cansado suspiro. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué buscaba realmente?

Le costó tragar, sintiendo su corazón latir con dolorosa violencia. ¿Acaso aún no era capaz de aprender la lección? ¿Qué tan obstinada podía realmente llegar a ser?

Llevó una mano a su pecho, queriendo dejar de sentir esas punzadas que se habían vuelto cada mísero latido que salía de su cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba.

Quizás lo más importante de todo era preguntarse si alguna vez dejaría de doler del todo.

¿Era realmente posible?

El viento danzó juguetonamente a su alrededor, meciendo con suavidad su cabello rojo como el fuego. La luna llena, en todo su esplendor, la iluminaba con cómplice tristeza, como única confidente de todo el pesado tormento que cargaba bajo sus jóvenes hombros.

Y estaba ahí, estaba tan cerca. Quería acercarse y llamarlo, quería, nuevamente, luchar por lo que ella tanto deseaba. Lo que siempre le había correspondido.

—Solía vivir sólo para ti… —susurró, sintiéndose más sola que en varios años, más abandonada que luego de cualquiera de las tantas guerras que vivió junto a su clan. Su amado clan.

Aquellos en donde ya jamás podría volver a encontrar la paz. Un hogar.

Las lágrimas, como verdugos silentes, amenazaron con nuevamente escapar de sus ojos verdes. Pero ya estaba demasiado cansada luego de tantos días de andar sin rumbo verdadero, de tantas noches a solas luchando contra el frío y el hambre.

Demasiadas noches pensando en él, llorando por él.

Bajó la vista, aún sin sacar la mano de su pecho, ¿qué había ocurrido con la antigua Ayame? ¿Qué era de esa chica fuerte, atrevida y obstinada que lo daba todo por lo que ella creía correcto?

Esa tarde, admirando su reflejo en un brillante claro, no había logrado reconocerse, ver en algo de sus ojos apagados la pasión que tanto la caracterizaba de antaño.

Y quizás era ese desconocimiento, ese temor a perderlo finalmente todo, lo que la había guiado hasta el frente de esa pequeña aldea donde sabía que estaban la causa y consecuencia de todo su sufrimiento.

Ahí estaba él. Ahí estaba, felizmente acompañado por otra piel cálida que insistía en hacer de su amante. De su todo.

Siquiera sintió el gélido frío de la noche atravesar su piel como mil agujas inmisericordes cuando comenzó a caminar. Tampoco le importó la posibilidad de ser descubierta por tantos humanos. Después de todo ¿quién iba a prestarle atención en medio de una noche tan oscura como aquella?

Podía sentirlo, su aroma parecía inundarlo todo a un punto que le causó escalofríos. ¿Se daría él cuenta de ella? ¿Iría en su búsqueda?

Un atisbo de amarga sonrisa se posó por un instante en sus pálidos labios. Ay, Ayame ¿es que aún seguías con esas tontas ilusiones?

Y es que eran tontas e ilusas luego de lo que pasó en la que era su cueva, _su hogar_ desde que habían decidido unirse en matrimonio frente a todos los de su clan, en noches que parecían ya de hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha, pasando por las cabañas que tenían sus puertas firmemente cerradas, ajenas al frío invierno. Podía sentir el calor manar de ellas, su plácida paz desde que Naraku había muerto y, con ello, una época de paz había nacido donde podían dormir tranquilos y sin miedo.

Se quedó de pie, admirando a través de la única ventana que continuaba iluminada. Una voz en su cabeza volvió a preguntarle qué hacía allí, por qué buscaba torturarse de esa manera…

Pero, tenía qué, pensó mientras sus ojos color jade buscaban acostumbrarse a la luz tenue del interior. Ahí estaba él, tenía que verlo una vez más.

Al menos una última vez.

Sintió que perdía el aire al tiempo que su pecho se contraía y los latidos de su corazón se hacían terriblemente lentos y fuertes. Últimamente, desde que él había decido terminar con todo, le costaba pensar, sonreír, incluso respirar.

Y pensar que antes todo parecía más fácil, _real._

El aire pareció volverse más espeso mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre su cabello y mejillas. Quiso correrse un mechón del rostro, pero se sentía paralizada ante la escena que se gestaba ante sus ojos.

Ahí estaba él, siempre él, acariciando el largo y negro cabello femenino ante la luz de la fogata.

Sonriéndole a ella, siempre a ella.

Una transparente lágrima se confundió con la lluvia que rápidamente se hacía más fuerte. Apretó los dientes, conteniendo un sollozo a duras penas.

Se abrazó a sí misma, su piel lentamente comenzaba a estar resbalosa y fría. Comenzó a temblar sin darse cuenta, perdida en lo que le parecía la escena hogareña más hermosa que había visto en años. En toda una vida.

—Kôga…—susurró, su voz, apagada y mustia, parecía provenir de otra mujer, una que sólo conocía del dolor.

Casi como fatal sincronía, él había sonreído con más ganas luego de que ella lo llamase, acercándose lentamente a los rosados y vitales labios de la joven sacerdotisa de ojos castaños. Había enredado los masculinos dedos en su suave cabello, queriendo fundirse en ella en un dulce beso lleno de amor y calor.

Y Ayame, ante todo eso, se dio cuenta de que su corazón aún era capaz de resquebrajarse un poquito más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose nuevamente como la niña que fue hace varios años, abandonada a su suerte luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Sus pies, demasiado entumecidos para correr, comenzaron a alejarse lentamente. No pensaba, sólo veía una y otra vez en su mente la imagen de él besando a la humana, mezclándose con furiosa violencia con los recuerdos de él sobre ella, proclamándola su mujer esa noche de luna nueva luego de que decidieran unirse en matrimonio.

Hecho suya, su mujer. Su propiedad. Luego de tantos años, Ayame había creído que finalmente había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, un espacio donde los brazos de Kôga lo envolvían todo como amuleto de eterna protección.

Qué tonta había sido, y qué tonta era ahora, mientras sabía que ahora esos brazos cubrían a otra, pero seguía anhelando en secreto que la recordase.

Aunque sea que pronunciase su nombre alguna vez, aunque fuese por simple error.

—¿Aún me recuerdas, Kôga? —susurró, sin notar sus labios ya morados por el frío y sus pies totalmente adormecidos bajo las rocas. Ya de nuevo en la cima de la verde colina, se dejó caer sentada de rodillas, aun rogando sin voz que no la hubiese olvidado, que aún recordase en silencio esas noches que pasaron juntos, esa en las que tanto le había prometido amor y eternidad.

Sin pensarlo, sus dedos temblorosos rozaron con suavidad las dos pequeñas cicatrices que su cuello ostentaba, marca que hoy la llenaba de tristeza y fatalidad. ¿Por qué la había hecho suya si no la quería de verdad? ¿Por qué la señaló de su propiedad si siempre pensó en abandonarla? Ahora él tenía a otra cuando ella ya no podría tener a nadie nunca más.

¿De qué valía el recuerdo, si esa misma noche estaba más sola que nunca?

—Ayame.

Una voz firme, un susurro que se perdía en el viento de la noche bajo la lluvia que, como una pincelada traviesa, comenzaba a amainar. Se levantó lentamente guiada por la pura inercia que esa voz causaba en ella, que parecía siempre iba a provocar su ciega obediencia.

No quiso voltear, al menos, no inmediatamente. No sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarlo luego de verlo tan cómodo besándola, con una sonrisa que nunca se dignó a dedicarle, siquiera cuando ella se atrevió a confesarle sus miedos y anhelos con sus cuerpos enredados en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz estaba más cerca, ella pudo escuchar sus pasos sobre la hierba mojada acercándose con rapidez. No alzó la vista, queriendo quedarse viendo sus propios pies para siempre.

Pudo distinguir en su voz un dejo de preocupación, un agarre suave en su brazo y la otra mano en su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Sabía que ya no debía importarle, que tenía que ser fuerte y repudiarlo, odiarlo con todo su ser.

Pero ahí estaba él, con esos ojos celestes que tanto le gustaban, dedicándole un poco de esa atención que tanto necesitaba.

Se perdió en sus ojos, queriendo grabar en su mente todos sus detalles, cada parte de su rostro. Sintió el tiempo detenerse, pero sabía que avanzaba, que él se iba a ir. Así como ella debía.

—Ya me voy, de todos modos —respondió. Buscó que fuese un tono fuerte y decidido, pero sólo logro uno susurrante y quebradizo. Se sentía demasiado débil para romper el agarre de sus grandes y cálidas manos. Todo en él parecía un templo perfecto de protección ante el que quería sucumbir con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no podía ser. Aquel refugio ya no le estaba destinado, buscaba cobijar a otra mujer. Y el sólo recordarlo hizo que nuevamente le dieran ganas de llorar.

—Ayame —repitió él, y qué dulce sonaba su nombre cuando salía de esos suaves labios.— ¿por qué has venido?

Podía mentirle, pero, ¿para qué hacerlo? Él tenía que saber, quizás incluso así podría comprender mejor lo que ella sentía. Dentro de sus ya retorcidas esperanzas, la pregunta pareció envuelta en un halo encantador.

—Tenía que verte…—susurró, aferrándose a ese delicioso calor que transmitía su cuerpo por su brazo y su mentón, por su porte que podría haberla protegido de la lluvia que ya no estaba, de cualquier adversidad existente en el mundo—Al menos una última vez.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —su tono, si bien buscaba parecer dulce, la reprendía como si de una niña se tratase— hicimos un trato, pequeña.

La chica no contestó, bajó nuevamente la mirada no queriendo que él la viese llorar otra vez. Ya había llorado mucho cuando él le dijo que aún amaba a esa humana, lloró tendida en el lecho mientras él le explicaba, con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz, de que podían seguir juntos si ella lo deseaba, pero que él iba a luchar por Kagome al saber que, luego de dos años, había decidido terminar su relación con el medio demonio InuYasha.

Él había sido sincero, y ella había apreciado ese gesto dentro de todo su dolor. Pero no pudo aceptar ser parte de la mentira que Kôga le proponía, fingiendo tener un matrimonio feliz mientras él tenía una relación paralela en una aldea lejana. Por más que lo amara con locura, había un límite en su integridad que no podía traspasar.

Ella era mucho más que un adorno, que la parte bella de una pútrida mentira. Y fue por eso que, aunque pareciera que se iba a morir del dolor, le pidió que terminaran con el matrimonio.

"_Pero…eso hará que uno de los dos tenga que irse del clan para siempre" _Había dicho él mientras estaba sentado a su lado, queriendo consolarla, pero demasiado avergonzado para siquiera atreverse a acariciar los desordenados cabellos rojo fuego que se esparcían en la cama.

Las leyes eran estrictas entre los lobos. Siquiera ellos, los jefes de todos los clanes, podían estar exentas de ellas. Si dos lobos que se habían comprometido en sagrado matrimonio decidían terminar su vínculo esto debía demostrarse en que uno de ellos (usualmente el culpable de la ruptura) tenía ser expulsado permanentemente, obligado a vivir el resto de su existencia en solitario, sin recibir jamás la ayuda de otro de su especie.

Uno de ellos sería un eterno traidor. Y Ayame lo sabía, pero incluso esa idea le parecía mejor que vivir junto a Kôga sabiendo que él sólo buscaría irse con otra en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Recordó cuando lo observó, ella tendida en la cama con sus cabellos tapando gran parte de su vista, convirtiendo al hombre en una mancha rojiza borrosa por las lágrimas. Se veía tan altivo, tan perfecto mientras la observaba con ese dejo de culpa en su mirada, en sus labios tensos ante la situación.

Kôga había sido todo lo que su abuelo y los demás habían deseado para ella: un lobo fuerte, ágil y con impresionantes habilidades de mando. Un líder, si bien estricto, compasivo y comprensivo cuando se necesitaba con los suyos. Todos lo apreciaban y respetaban como un lobo de tipo superior.

Ella, que siempre lo había amado por diferentes razones, sabía apreciar ese lado de él, tan necesario para los suyos, que vivían en constantes peleas y crisis. Ellos necesitaban un líder…uno que ella no podía darles.

"_No te preocupes por eso…" _Se había sentado lentamente en la cama, él no dejaba de observarla con triste curiosidad. No quiso mirarlo mientras se obligaba a ser fuerte. Le dolía tanto el corazón que le costaba respirar, pero jamás hasta entonces se había sentido más segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

"_Yo me marcharé"_

Desde ese momento sólo fueron charlas cortas, pequeñas peticiones de él buscando que desistiese, que era su deber marcharse y no el de ella; después de todo, era su culpa. Pero Ayame insistió, no dejó que él fuese humillado por sus compañeros, ofreciendo ella su cuerpo con la cabeza en alto cuando todos se decidieron a señalarla como traidora, sin llorar ni quejarse cuando la expulsaron recordándole que, al estar marcada por Kôga, jamás otro macho aceptaría estar con ella y estaría completamente sola hasta el día de su muerte.

Y ella aceptó todo eso, incluso y le dedicó al joven lobo una sonrisa de despedida antes de marcharse, cuando él aún no era capaz de mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza que lo atormentaba.

De ese fatídico día ya habían pasado tres semanas, tiempo en que había estado sobreviviendo a solas, de cueva en cueva, vagando a ciegas por los bosques buscando en ellos algo que calmase su dolor.

Pero al final ahí estaba, a su lado durante la noche rogando por su calor. Por desgracia, todo parecía indicar que necesitaba de Kôga para sobrevivir.

—Lo sé —susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Se decidió a alzar la vista, encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos celestes eléctricos que sólo parecían capaces de dedicarle miradas de culpabilidad—. Lo sé, es sólo que yo…

De pronto sintió que le fallaban las palabras, mirando impresionada el cielo que se extendía tras Kôga. Alzó las cejas y señaló al cielo, con los ojos brillando por la emoción.

El lobo volteó y su cuerpo se tensó por la sorpresa. Ambos se quedaron admirando el cómo la negra noche se veía iluminada no sólo por la luna llena, sino también una maravillosa seguidilla de colores atravesando el cielo.

A pesar de todo el dolor que pesaba sobre sus hombros, de los labios de Ayame escapó una hermosa sonrisa.

—El _arcoíris lunar_…—Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tan emocionada que incluso y sintió ganas de reír. Miró a Kôga, buscando ver en él la misma fascinación a ese fenómeno natural que tantos creían un mito, pero su sonrisa se borró al verlo terriblemente serio, incluso preocupado ante el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos como el portal hacia algo mágico, perfectamente inmortal.

Parecía que por fin había terminado de recordar del todo esa promesa que hizo tan de antaño. Esa en que dictaminó casarse con ella y amarla por siempre. Y todo indicaba que esa misma noche, hace ya demasiados años, él había decidido sellar su destino con ella bajo el mismo arcoíris que hoy los iluminaba y distorsionaba la tonalidad de sus pieles bajo magníficos colores.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el lobo había apretado los puños, seguramente sintiéndose más culpable que nunca. La aparición del arcoíris lunar, algo tan impresionante como escaso, no podía ser más que una señal. Era el símbolo de que ellos tenían que estar juntos, de que el matrimonio era lo correcto ¡Era la señal de que debía amarla a ella, a Ayame, no a la humana!

La pelirroja sintió su corazón rebosar de gozo y creyó que, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, podía volver a ser feliz, a que todo fuese como antes, cuando creía que su sueño realmente se había hecho realidad.

Sonrió ampliamente y quiso tomar la mano de su amado, pero desistió al momento al verlo aún más serio, con sus ojos mirando el arcoíris con una resignación triste, tan carente de ilusión que le pareció monstruosa ante los colores del paisaje.

—Kôga… —sintió una presión en el pecho que casi la hace inclinarse sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a temblar, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar nuevamente.

La observó, con su rostro tan carente de amor y tan cargado de culpa que le causó nauseas.

—Estoy dispuesto a volver a cumplir mi promesa —su tono, mustio y cargado de tristeza, fue como una daga que atravesaba su corazón. Los celestes ojos se desviaron lentamente al largo y femenino cuello, admirando ante las brillantes luces de colores la cicatriz que sus colmillos habían dejado varias lunas atrás— si es lo que tú deseas.

Estaba sin habla, concentrada sin querer en los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las palabras de Kôga no la hacían feliz? Pensó mientras comenzaba a temblar con más fuerza temiendo estar sufriendo los inicios de un desmayo. Llevaba tantas noches soñando con escucharle decir algo como aquello para poder saltar a sus brazos y regresar a su hogar para hacerlo un lugar de amor, un lugar de amor _de verdad_.

Pero ya no podía volver a mentirse, ya no quería engañarse pensando que él la amaba y algún día se daría cuenta de la verdad, porque claramente eso no era así.

Kôga no la amaba, ni la amaría. Y siquiera el arcoíris lunar brillando en lo más alto de sus cabezas podía cambiarlo.

Sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, se desviaron hacia el hermoso fenómeno, viendo sin ver sus dos amplios extremos, anhelando poner su mente en blanco, no pensar nunca jamás con tal de quitarse ese terrible dolor que cargaba en su pecho.

Guardó silencio, sabiendo que él esperaba una respuesta. Le pareció increíble lo cerca que estaban y lo lejos que se encontraban sus corazones. El de ella estaba ahí, justo al frente, mientras el del lobo no estaba muy distante, siendo acunado en los brazos de una joven humana de hebras azabaches que ignoraba toda la situación.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Ayame volvió a ver pasar ante sus ojos la imagen de él proponiéndole esa farsa donde ellos seguían casados y él escapaba a los brazos de otra. Seguramente nunca esperó que ella le pidiese la separación definitiva. Seguro él pensaba que ella cedería a sus deseos, limitándose a ser un bello adorno de traje blanco a la entrada de su cueva, manteniendo la imagen perfecta de la relación modelo que todo líder de clan debiese tener. Y ¿por qué no? Ambos sabían que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él, por ese amor loco que le profesaba. Y él siempre la había tratado como una niña pequeña, como una hermana menor que tenía que proteger a cambio de total obediencia y sumisión.

Pero había sido ese mismo loco amor el que había marcado el límite, el que había dado cuenta de que ella ya no era ninguna niña. Y le dolía saber que ella hubiese aceptado mascullando en silencio, pero sólo si Kôga también la hubiese amado a ella…al menos un poquito. Y ni siquiera había sido así.

Apretó los puños, aguantando las ganas de gritar de rabia y atacarlo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser un ente tan patético? ¿Había sido, quizás, que había dejado demasiadas ilusiones en esa antigua promesa bajo el mismo arcoíris?

Sí, había sido esa estúpida promesa. Y ella más estúpida aún al ser la única que le prestó verdadera importancia.

Pero esa noche, con el arcoíris sobre ella, Ayame empezó a pensar que la promesa ya estaba demasiado lejos como para que sus anhelos la alcanzasen. Y con Kôga a su lado encima de esa verde colina, prometiéndole volver y serle fiel para siempre, creyó por fin comprenderlo todo.

El arcoíris lunar era un símbolo, el más importante que existía en su vida. Y ella sabía que no había aparecido por simple casualidad. Lo que antes había sido un hermoso recuerdo hoy volvía como un mensaje, _una decisión. _

Admiró sus dos extremos, pensativa. Uno de ellos, ese que se perdía en dirección al Sur, donde estaba su clan, le indicaba la opción de aceptar la proposición de Kôga y volver ambos donde los de su raza, siendo readmitida y recuperando su mancillado honor. El otro, perdido en partes del bosque que le eran desconocidas, le hablaba de un futuro donde ella seguía adelante a solas, uno en el cual la promesa ya no era un peso sobre sus hombros y corazón.

Volvió a ver a su tan amado lobo, con su celeste mirada triste e infinitamente culpable. Y entonces lo entendió, realmente lo comprendió. Y aquello hizo que su corazón doliera como si se fuera a asfixiar del dolor, pero le hizo sonreír.

Se acercó a él lentamente, volviendo a maravillarse de su calor, de su aroma, de la suavidad de su rostro atrapado por sus manos, sucumbiendo ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la dulce presión que sus labios provocaron contra los suyos cuando decidió acercarse aún más.

Él correspondió al gesto, tomando la pequeña cintura entre sus dedos y cerrando los ojos. Ayame agradeció aquello en lo más profundo de su ser, aferrándose más a él poniéndose de puntillas. Quería recordar cada momento, cada instante, olor y figura, grabarlo a fuego en lo más profundo de su mente.

Se separaron lentamente, como un sueño del que se debe despertar. Ayame logró sonreír mientras sus manos se alejaban de ese rostro que tanto le gustaba, que hacía flaquear lo más poderoso de su ser.

—Esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

El lobo alzó las cejas y tensó el cuerpo, dando un paso hacia ella, pero la joven retrocedió, evadiendo el agarre de su mano.

—¿Qué dices? —frunció el ceño, más confundido que nunca, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, ya convencida.

Entonces Ayame reunió gran parte de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su espíritu para volver a sonreírle antes de darse la vuelta y correr. Él gritó su nombre e hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero ella ya estaba hecha un violento remolino que se abalanzaba con furiosa velocidad hacia el extremo más lejano del arcoíris.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería mirar atrás, no quería porque sabía que eso la haría caer de rodillas y arrastrarse nuevamente hacia esos brazos que no la amaban, pero estaban dispuestos a mentirle con tal de no sentir culpa por todas sus acciones pasadas.

Porque al final siempre se trataba de Kôga, de un modo u otro. Y ella siempre estuvo destinada a ser el segundo acto de una obra barata donde había llegado demasiado pronto al reparto del personaje principal. Y dolía, claro que iba a doler, quizás incluso podría llegar a doler por siempre. Mas lo amaba tanto, pero tanto, que sólo quería verlo feliz, a pesar de todo.

Y sabía que, para que eso fuese así, ella debía hacerse a un lado como fuese.

Tenía que dejarlo ir.

"_Adiós, Kôga"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia y me encantaría saber su opinión, especialmente si es una crítica, que me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar :D

Quiero agradecer de antemano a todos los que se pasan por aquí y se dan el tiempo de leer (y además) comentar. Tienen mi amor y respuesta inmediata, pero sobre todo mi amor y agradecimiento (L)

Prometo ir subiendo todos mis pendientes y actualizaciones lo más pronto posible (¡En serio!) Ahora quise aprovechar porque la Universidad me dejó tranquila luego de una semana que sólo podría catalogarse de infernal.

...Soy una tipa dramática, ¿cierto? xD

Muchos besos y abrazos,

¡Los quiero un jodido montón!

**Celiane.**

_¿Qué tal un review?_

_Muchas gracias (L)_


	2. El humano

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, la realidad se sintió en su rostro como una suave, pero gélida caricia. Finos rayos de luces blancas y amarillas le molestaban en la vista. Se incorporó sintiendo que todo su cuerpo le dolía después de una fría noche durmiendo en la superficie de piedra.

Pero había estado resguardada de las bestias salvajes y la lluvia. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Salió de la cueva lentamente, disfrutando del cálido sol sobre su cuerpo entumecido. Admiró en silencio el verde bosque que se extendía majestuosamente ante sus ojos en dirección al infinito. Una parte suya, esa que se mostraba al mundo de antaño, se hubiese reído de tener tanta belleza a su alrededor para ella sola mientras corría saltando de un lado a otro con exclamaciones constantes de alegría y gozo, pero no se sintió capaz. Esa Ayame parecía estar lejos, dormitando al otro lado del bosque.

Caminó con parsimonia hacia el río que estaba a menos de tres metros de la nueva cueva que había decido bautizar como suya. Se arrodilló frente al agua cristalina, que tenía un flujo perfecto para nadar y pescar si se lo deseaba. Limpió su rostro afanosamente, dejando que el agua fría se deslizase por su cara varias veces, disfrutando de la sensación que la refrescaba hasta el punto de sentir escalofríos.

Quería aferrarse a esa sensación, al olor de flores silvestres a su alrededor, el húmedo musgo de principios de invierno; todo aquello que pudiese distraerla de su propia mente y recuerdos que no dejaban de aflorar con las mismas imágenes una y otra vez; como un doloroso ciclo imparable, eterno.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la orilla y se abrazaba las rodillas, apreciando en silencio el calor que lentamente empezaba a recorrer traviesamente su cuerpo. Su pie descalzo jugueteó distraídamente con las briznas de pasto cerca. Se sentía tan sola…

—Kôga…—cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería decir su nombre, aunque pareciera que siempre lo tuviese en la punta de la lengua, mordisqueándola con furiosa crueldad. No quería siquiera pensar en él, pero su mente se empecinaba en no dejarla tranquila, haciendo que se apareciera una y otra vez.

Sin importar ni el momento ni la forma, él estaba ahí, observándola con ese desamor que tanto la destrozaba por dentro. Y no la dejaba tranquila siquiera en sus sueños, apareciendo como una sombra lúgubre y tenebrosa que devoraba toda la luz, todo lo que ella tenía, lo que alguna vez tuvo y aquello que alguna vez anheló conseguir.

Y es que ¿cómo no pensarlo? Sus dedos, como ritual inoportuno y masoquista, acariciaron distraídamente su cuello haciéndola recordar, una vez más, que el lobo no había estado satisfecho hasta que hizo de ella cuanto quiso. No quiso irse y abandonarla hasta después de tenerlo _todo. _

Sintió que las lágrimas lentamente comenzaban a llenar sus ojos. Limpió sus ojos con su antebrazo en un gesto rudo y totalmente carente de delicadeza ¡Qué fastidio! ¿Acaso iba a llorar por siempre? ¡Ya iban a cumplirse dos meses!

Sus orbes, verdes y húmedas, se desviaron hacia el cielo despejado que lentamente daba cuenta del mediodía. Ya iban a ser dos meses; dos meses de soledad, de tristeza y abandono. Se tragó un sollozo apretando con fuerza uno de sus puños. Ya pronto serían dos meses completos sin siquiera uno de sus más míseros besos.

Masculló una maldición en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie, temblorosa. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser por negarle el amor que tanto le prometió, por quitarle eso que tanto le ofreció y luego le quitó con crueldad. Al menos quería creer que así lo pensaba.

Se estiró cuán largo era su cuerpo y procuró buscar el desayuno. Quitó de su mente la imagen de Kôga y esa humana, quitó todo pensamiento existente aspirando volverse una máquina de caza y supervivencia. Necesitaba olvidar, lo necesitaba porque el dolor cada vez era más desconcertante, estrujando su corazón hasta quitarle el aliento como si de una burla se tratase y ella no fuese más que una simple marioneta predispuesta a sufrir.

Frunció el ceño mientras se echaba a correr por el bosque. Había tenido la esperanza de que, al finalmente encontrar el final del arcoíris lunar, iba a poder olvidarlo, como si eso fuese el mágico tesoro del que tanto presumen de los arcoírices; pero sólo vio la cueva pequeña junto al río, quizás como un burlesco recordatorio de que vivir era duro y, seguir adelante, más aún.

No pudo evitar una genuina sonrisa de alegría cuando logró hacérselas de un pequeño conejo a los pocos minutos. El invierno cada vez era más crudo y la comida lentamente comenzaba a escasear. Volvió caminando a su cueva, disfrutando de pisar las pocas hojas caídas que quedaban del otoño y escuchar su sonido seco cuando se destrozaban bajo su peso.

Aún podía aferrarse a las cosas pequeñas, al menos.

Y en eso pasaban sus días, buscando que se fueran rápido entre sus búsquedas de alimento y dormir. Y aún más rápido la noche, que parecía atormentarla con más fuerza que ninguna otra cosa cuando las sombras se alargaban y distorsionaban a su alrededor. Cuando, aún sabiendo que él estaba muy lejos y siendo amado por otra, su voz parecía estar cerca, junto a ella, susurrándole otra vez todas las mentiras que de antaño había escuchado cerca de su oreja, envueltos en el mismo silencio oscuro de las estrellas, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Entonces ella gruñía, mascullaba e incluso gritaba maldiciones y groserías hasta que le dolía la garganta y ya no podía hablar por el llanto. Golpeaba el suelo de piedra y gemía sobre él lamentándose de su propio eco lastimero, de preguntarse una y otra vez _por qué_ sin ser capaz de hallar una respuesta que calmase su dolor.

Se aguantó las ganas de suspirar mientras estaba sentada sobre un tronco y admiraba la pequeña fogata que había hecho y asaba su cena, admirando el atardecer. El día se le había hecho especialmente largo y tedioso. Siquiera tenía ganas de comer, pero ahí estaba, asando tres pescados enteros a sabiendas de que no podría ni con uno.

Apoyó el peso de su rostro en una mano y se mordió el labio distraídamente, girando de vez en cuando la carne para que quedase bien asada. Su mente, tramposa, la transportaba al día en que Kôga le había enseñado a cocinar las comidas al fuego, explicándole que, si bien era una tradición humana (y los humanos son inútiles apestosos) tenían tradiciones que valía la pena imitar para hacer del día a día algo más entretenido.

Si bien al principio no se había sentido convencida, aún ahora tenía que admitir que el olor que ahora la rodeaba era especialmente delicioso, justo y como aquella vez, que terminó devorando su parte con verdadero gozo mientras su hombro se rozaba, a veces, con el del lobo.

Torció la boca en algo que buscaba ser una sonrisa, pero estaba llena de amargura. Recordó sus ojos, de ese azul tan eléctrico como un furioso rayo, brillando rebosante de cariño al hablar de los humanos, especialmente de esa que llamaba Kagome. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que él jamás dejó de amarla? Debió de haberlo sospechado desde que uno de sus primeros dictámenes luego de volverse líder de todos los clanes fue prohibirles comer todo tipo de carne humana. Incluso la de niños, que era considerada una de las más deliciosas y un lujo dentro de sus usuales presas.

Bajó la vista, mirando sin ver el crepitar del anaranjado fuego que lamía lentamente la leña a su alrededor. Debió haberlo supuesto en ese mismo instante, cuando tenía esa sonrisa estúpida que se negaba a salir de su cara cada vez que la nombraba; debió saber que jamás la había olvidado y que sólo era cosa de tiempo antes de que aprovechara la primera oportunidad que se diera para proclamarla como suya.

Masculló otra maldición, quizás ya demasiado acostumbrada a ello. Lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos. A esa sacerdotisa engreída, ese hanyô estúpido que no supo mantenerla contenta, la maldita aldea que parecía feliz incluso en las noches más gélidas, ¡Todo!

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar otra vez cuando un ruido la interrumpió, tensando su cuerpo y haciendo que dirigiese su cabeza en dirección a unos matorrales cercanos. Apretó los puños y se puso de pie rápidamente antes de que las figuras aparecieran.

Podía sentirlos, un humano y una yôkai felina, su olfato era infalible, aunque había estado tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos que no los percibió hasta que los tuvo demasiado cerca. Se reprendió en silencio mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

Su cuerpo siquiera se relajó un ápice cuando vio salir de ahí un muchacho alto y delgado que caminaba lentamente cargando un pesado saco en su hombro, o cuando vio la pequeña demonio, que tenía la forma de una simple gata de compañía, claro, si se forzaba uno en obviar que poseía dos largas y felpudas colas de colores crema y negro.

Mantuvo sus brazos en alto cuando se encontraron de frente. Se hizo un silencio particularmente incómodo que jamás le había sucedido cuando aparecían posibles enemigos. Vio cómo el chico se sorprendía y se quedaba quieto, en algo que le pareció claramente inofensivo, a pesar de que su traje negro con retazos verdes apestaba a sangre demoniaca. Frunció el ceño, confundida ¿Qué, acaso la vida sería rara para siempre desde que estaba sola?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con un tono serio y calculador, sabiéndose ganadora por su velocidad si es que él se decidía a usar la arma ensangrentada que llevaba oculta en su saco.

Él no contestó, seguía observándola con sorpresa. La pelirroja analizó su rostro, demasiado joven para ser una aparente amenaza, con unos grandes ojos castaños y el oscuro cabello revuelto; pero demasiado lleno de sangre como para ser un humano normal e inofensivo, con su cuerpo tonificado y su automática postura defensiva.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir, con un tono tranquilo, quizás y hasta algo asustado. Su mirada viajaba rápidamente entre ella y la fogata, en un gesto que a ella le pareció casi lastimero.

Pero, ¿por qué? A pesar de que se veía cansado y como un niño, todo en él indicaba que era capaz de dar una digna lucha si así lo deseaba. ¿Sería una estrategia de ataque? Su vista se desvió a la demonio, que había dado pequeños pasos hacia adelante procurando mantener una prudente distancia. Le parecía sumamente familiar, pero ¿cómo, si jamás en su vida había visto al muchacho? Estaba confundida, pero decidió arriesgarse.

—Yo a ti te conozco, ¿cierto? —se dirigió a la felina, bajando un poco los brazos, sintiéndose extraña en un ambiente aparentemente pacífico cuando todo indicaba que no debía de serlo. Como respuesta la gata ladeó la cabeza y se acercó un poco más, dando maullidos amistosos.

—Kirara… —él parecía tan intrigado como la pelirroja, quien notó que tenía una voz suave, pero indudablemente masculina— ¿En serio la conoces?

Ante el asentimiento de su acompañante, el chico se atrevió también a dar un paso al frente hacia esa fémina de la cual intuía que, si le daba la gana, fácilmente podía descuartizarlo en un sólo movimiento. Para saberlo sólo bastaba dar un vistazo a las afiladas cuchillas que portaba a la altura de sus caderas.

—Entonces debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Kohaku.

La yôkai ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada ante la sonrisa que él había decidido usar mientras hablaba. Todo en ellos parecía muy familiar de un modo terriblemente incómodo. Trató de hacer memoria rápidamente, pensando en dónde habría podido ver antes una gata de dos colas junto a un humano con pinta de exterminador.

Y de pronto, casi como un balde de agua fría sobre su paralizado cuerpo, sintió el recuerdo abalanzarse sobre su mente. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a la felina y apuntándola sin siquiera darse el tiempo de pensarlo.

—Tú —comenzó a decir en un tono acusatorio—. Viajabas con esa sacerdotisa ¡Tú siempre estabas ahí con ellos!

Kohaku veía la escena, confundido y comenzando a preguntarse si quizás la demonio pelirroja era más una enemiga de su fiel mascota que una posible aliada; pero Kirara se mantuvo bastante tranquila mientras asentía ligeramente. Él volvió su atención a la mujer, que se mantenía firme de pie con una flameante mirada verdosa que amenazaba con ser agresiva, atravesándolos con una intensa sensación de frustración.

Conocía muy poco de los yôkai lobo, pero sabía, por consejos de su hermana, que lo mejor era evitar a toda costa que se molestasen, pues tenían fama de ser terriblemente tercos, obstinados y especialmente cruentos a la hora de tratar a sus enemigos.

—Si te refieres a la sacerdotisa que buscó y luego destruyó la legendaria _Perla de Shikkon _: sí, estás en lo correcto —comenzó a decir con cautela, vigilando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de la chica y tratando de bajar lo más lentamente que podía el pesado saco en que llevaba gran parte de sus armas y pertenencias. Inmediatamente, como perfecta sincronía con el movimiento, su estómago se tensó con la fuerza de un calambre y sintió ganas de arrodillarse en el suelo a causa del dolor, pero se contuvo.

Mantuvo su mirada firme con la de ella, que le pareció tan intensa como el mismísimo fuego. Hace tiempo que no veía ojos demoníacos como aquellos: brillantes y hermosos, pero pasionales y fatalmente expuestos a todas las emociones de su portador como si fuesen portales apuntando al infinito.

Y a Kohaku le pareció ver en esas orbes una gran desconfianza y orgullo. Pero también, muy al fondo y ocultos, creyó ver mucha tristeza y miedo.

—Entonces sí la conoces —siseó con contenida ira mientras bajaba los brazos definitivamente, pero todavía dispuesta a pelear si era necesario. Dispuesta a matar— ¿qué eres de ella? ¿Vienes a atacarme?

—¡No! ¡No pensaba atacarte! —exclamó rápidamente, sonando más infantil de lo que realmente era mientras negaba rápidamente y dejaba caer su saco al suelo, que sonó estruendosamente con variados tintineos metálicos— sólo paseábamos por aquí después de una batalla porque…

Se detuvo de golpe, sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella era una yôkai peligrosa, podía verse en su apariencia y su armadura de guerrera, imponente a pesar de estar tan escasamente vestida con suaves y blancas pieles. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban recorriendo el femenino cuerpo con ligero descaro y bajó la vista, comenzando a sentir el sonrojo extenderse calurosamente por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacías en mis territorios?— La mirada de ella era curiosa, pero agresiva, aún no decidida del todo a dejarlo ir o atacarlo.

Kohaku miró de soslayo a Kirara, pero ella parecía tranquila, incluso y hasta divertida con la situación.

—Yo… —intentó decir, pero se contuvo al verla alzar las cejas, sorprendida y separando ligeramente los rosados labios.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde que había llevado una de sus manos al estómago y mirado la fogata con descarada avidez. No pudo evitar sentirse todavía más avergonzado cuando la chica finalmente dio la batalla por inexistente y volvió a centrarse en su comida al darse cuenta de que él no era ninguna amenaza. Y ¿cómo serlo? Era evidente que estaba demasiado muerto de hambre como para hacer cualquier cosa, siquiera hacer e intento de correr para atrapar su propia cena.

La vio sentarse en uno de los troncos caídos y comenzar a girar lentamente los pescados, los cuales emanaban un aroma que comenzaba a parecerle tan apetitoso como enloquecedor. Por varios segundos se sintió totalmente ignorado por ella y no supo qué hacer ni decir. Jamás, en toda su existencia como exterminador, le había pasado algo semejante.

Se había por fin decidido a abrir la boca y decir algo, a pesar de no estar siquiera seguro de lo que iba a salir de ella, cuando la pelirroja lo interrumpió:

—Vete de mis terrenos —el tono había sido tranquilo y sereno, totalmente diferente al del principio. Siquiera y se dignó a mirarlo—. No vuelvas o te mataré.

Se quedó ahí de pie, paralizado por la sorpresa. Por más indiferencia que ella mostrara sabía que era una amenaza cierta y posible, todo en su apariencia lo indicaba. La observó echar más leña al fuego, pensativo ¿Por qué había reaccionado así al reconocer a Kirara, al saber de Kagome? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellas para que se molestase tanto? No podía entenderlo, normalmente prácticamente todas las personas que conocía adoraban a la sacerdotisa, siempre exaltando sus poderes, gran amabilidad y bondadoso corazón.

La chica había desviado nuevamente la vista hacia él con seriedad, casi frialdad. Kohaku mantuvo la mirada, todavía pensativo y confundido. ¿Por qué una yôkai de su tipo odiaría a Kagome? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el lobo que se había vuelto su pareja hace poco?

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —no sonaba molesta, pero comenzaba a impacientarse. Tener a ese humano que era físicamente tan parecido a la exterminadora que siempre iba en ese infame grupo la hacía sentir incómoda, como si fuese una especie de amuleto especialmente desagradable para recordar.

Bajó la vista, aún algo avergonzado por toda la situación. No estaba lo suficientemente informado de lo ocurrido entre Kagome y el yôkai lobo como para tratar de comentarla, además, algo en su interior le decía que no debía mencionarlo. Tomó aire y volvió a mirarla, tan serio como ella, pero demostrando esa tranquilidad y reflexividad que le eran tan características y no habían hecho más que acrecentarse con el paso de los años.

—Me iré enseguida, no te preocupes —Tomó su saco nuevamente mientras sentía la intensa mirada de ella sobre todo su cuerpo. Rayos, le pesaba demasiado. Logró ponerlo sobre su hombro y no soltar una exhausta exclamación al volver a observarla. Creyó ver nuevamente en el fondo de esos ojos verdes una gran tristeza, quizás causada por Kagome, a quien él quería mucho. La verdad, seguía muy confundido y una parte de suya no quería dejar las cosas así como así, sobre todo si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la yôkai estaba sufriendo—. No volveré a tus terrenos si eso te molesta; te pido perdón por ello.

Hizo el ademán de dar un paso hacia ella en un gesto conciliador, pero la gélida mirada que recibió en respuesta lo detuvo. No tenía miedo alguno a los yôkai, puesto que en gran parte vivía de matarlos, pero quería respetar el espacio de ella en particular, no entendía del todo por qué, pero intuía que tenía que ver con la simpatía y tranquilidad que Kirara le demostraba a pesar de todas las amenazas que habían recibido. Así que respetó su distancia, fría y alta como un muro, y tomó aire preparándose para despedirse.

—Lamento todas las molestias —Le había temblado un poco la voz, pero fue casi imperceptible. Sintió que se sonrojaba sin motivo, no entendía por qué le costaba tanto hablar con ella si lo miraba tan fijamente. Volvió a armarse de valor —. Y lamento también cualquier cosa que haya podido hacerte Kagome, o mi hermana y el resto de su grupo…Seguro y no ha sido con mala intención.

Ayame tensó su cuerpo inmediatamente luego de escuchar el nombre de la sacerdotisa que tanto despreciaba, pero se contuvo y trató de seguir mirándolo con desinterés, como si todo lo dicho no importase nada en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué él intentaba excusarse por ella? Además, no había nada que perdonarle… Después de todo, ella no tenía mucho que ver en su vida más que ser la poseedora del corazón de Kôga, quien era el único y verdadero traidor.

Lo vio darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque con lentitud, claramente fatigado y hambriento. Una pizca de compasión, mezclada a una creciente curiosidad, la hizo separar los labios y querer hablarle, pero se contuvo al instante, molesta consigo misma. Hace varios minutos había maldecido su propia suerte por haberse encontrado con gente que conocía a la sacerdotisa de pelo negro en lo que parecía ser el mismo fin del mundo, debería agradecer que el muchacho decidiera irse para no volver. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en el cuerpo alto y atlético que se alejaba tratando de parecer lo más digno posible, a pesar de estar sufriendo de claros calambres estomacales.

Ayame suspiró torciendo levemente su boca hacia el lado derecho. Se supone que no debería, pero le importaba ese estúpido chiquillo humano que conocía estúpidos humanos y se moría estúpidamente de hambre.

—Espera —Deseó al instante no haber hablado, pero al verlo darse vuelta e inspeccionarla con sus ojos castaños se decidió a seguir, mirando hacia la fogata y continuando con aparente desinterés—. Puedes quedarte con un pescado si quieres. Tu gata también puede tener uno.

—¿E-en serio? —Su gesto de sorpresa y alegría fue tan evidente que inmediatamente pareció tener diez años menos de edad. La chica tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no sonreír y tratar de recordarse seria y molesta mientras lo veía acercarse aún tímidamente, pero sin quitar la marcada felicidad en su rostro mientras admiraba los pescados asados como el tesoro más valioso del mundo entero.

La pelirroja asintió y señaló uno de los troncos que estaban frente a la fogata. Todavía sentía su cuerpo algo tenso ante la presencia del chico, la única desde hace semanas enteras que no fuese una pequeña presa del bosque.

Cuando se sentó, ella pensó que estaba demasiado cerca, a pesar de tener una distancia considerable y a la felina de dos colas al medio, tendida cómodamente esperando con ojos brillantes por su merecida merienda. Él estaba ahí, ambos casi en diagonal con sus pies apuntando a la fogata. No lo suficientemente cerca para rozarla con el menor movimiento, pero sí lo necesario para alcanzar a dañarla si la pillaba desprevenida.

Resopló en silencio mientras se regañaba a sí misma en silencio, acercando sus manos lentamente al fuego que asaba perezosamente los tres pescados, que estaban atravesados desde la boca por firmes varillas de madera. Le molestaba darse cuenta de que le era imposible dejar de pensar en cosas dolorosas, en posibles ataques y traiciones. Siquiera cuando habían estado en la guerra de clanes más cruenta de la historia contra los demonio-lagarto se había sentido tan arisca y desconfiada de su entorno.

Y el regaño evolucionó a una maldición muda con los labios tensos cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban un poco. Desconfiada, débil y sola. Estaba segura de que era la peor combinación posible de la tierra.

Pero, a pesar de sus desesperanzadas cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón que se impulsó del fondo de sus fatigadas entrañas, había terminado con dos invitados de lo más particulares a las afueras de su pequeña y modesta cueva.

Sacó uno de los primeros pescados con un movimiento que se le antojó torpe, pero efectivo. Lo volteó lentamente de un lado a otro, comprobando su adecuada cocción. Su mente traviesa pareció regodearse con masoquista crueldad cuando le mostró imágenes ya muy antiguas de fogatas más grandes y cuevas más suntuosas, de su propio hogar de recién casada con una cama de tan buena calidad que se sentía flotar cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se disponía a dormir. Una vida de líder y princesa nada, pero nada modesta.

Y quizás hoy lo único que podría definirla, aparte del dolor que parecía tan permanente en su piel como sus propios latidos, era la precariedad en la que había terminado viviendo. Bueno, esperaba algún día terminar de definirlo del todo, pues en este momentos siquiera podía concluir a medias si gustaba de estar viva o no.

—A ella primero, por favor —lo escuchó pronunciar apenas la observó haciendo el ademán de extenderle una de las pequeñas porciones. Ayame, aún dentro de todo el desgano que parecía siempre llevar consigo, se sorprendió de la ligereza del gesto, de la mirada aparentemente renovada y la sonrisa que parecía le era muy fácil de expresar, sobre todo si consideraba que no llevaban más de quince minutos de conocerse.

Acercó el pescado a la gata, dejándoselo frente al morro en un gesto tan delicado como cordial. No pudo evitar que se le escapara a ella misma una pequeña sonrisa al admirar la enorme gratitud en los ojos de la felina, que le dedicó un sonoro ronroneo y cortos, pero exaltados maullidos, antes de comenzar a comer con avidez.

No se dio cuenta de que ese ademán de sonrisa no había desaparecido del todo cuando volvió a mirar al chico, quien había estado observándola durante todo ese momento como si estuviera analizándola, estudiándola cual complejo acertijo.

Sintió sonrojarse con furia y volteó rápidamente la cabeza, sacando con mucho menos cuidado que antes otro de los pescados, sin importarle mucho si eso contribuía a destrozar su pequeña y delicada fogata. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso era la primera yôkai en medio de un bosque que lo invitaba a cenar cuando estaba muriéndose de hambre, justo después de amenazarlo de muerte?

Abrió un poco más los ojos, sintiendo una especie de falla eléctrica en su cerebro que tensó su cuerpo al instante. ¿Acaso se escuchaba a sí misma cada vez que pensaba? ¡Por supuesto que debía ser la primera! Después de todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio actuaría como ella?

Todavía sentía que sus mejillas ardían un poco cuando se decidió finalmente a enfrentar esos ojos castaños para extenderle su ración. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? Ese estado de paranoia tan desafortunado en que había terminado luego de la última vez que vio el arcoíris lunar no parecía estar ayudándola en esos momentos. Para nada.

Entonces le pareció que todo pasaba muy lento afuera, pero demasiado rápido dentro de sí misma, cuando el chico extendió sus propios dedos en el ademán de tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Y pudo sentir su roce cuando ambas manos se tocaron, apenas por un instante, cuando él finalmente tomó la pequeña vara y terminó por sonreírle con más ganas que en todo los momentos previos juntos.

—Muchas gracias —Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, fusionándose sus tonos achocolatados con los dejos naranjos y rojizos de la fogata que los iluminaba bajo la luna y sus infinitas estrellas. Ayame no supo por qué, pero tragó duro y sólo se limitó a asentir toscamente como si el chico hubiese dicho algo rudo, casi grosero.

No tenía ganas de comer, cosa ya rutinaria desde que estaba sola, pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba esperándola para comenzar, a pesar de sentirse tan hambriento que rayaba en el desmayo. Ante esto, se apresuró a darle un mordisco a su porción, sin preocuparse de que la sacó prácticamente de un tirón y de que estaba tan caliente que le hizo punzar la lengua. Su corazón había dado un violento vuelco que se mezclaba con la premura y vergüenza. Quería que comiera, que lo hiciera de una maldita vez para así terminar de justificarse la tan rara como estúpida invitación que le había hecho.

Por eso siguió tragando, con suerte masticando, mirando de reojo con la cabeza algo inclinada cómo el chico finalmente probaba su comida, teniendo un primer plano perfecto de la alegría que le iluminó cada recoveco del rostro, de su cuerpo relajarse con cada mordisco, cada segundo que se escapaba lentamente entre el espacio que los separaba. Y todo eso, de un modo tan extraño como el inexplicable vuelco de su corazón, había logrado calmar sus latidos.

Sintió deseos de tirar el pescado lejos y abrazarse las rodillas, intentando controlar la oleada de nauseas que había subido a su cuerpo al comer tan aprisa después de tanto tiempo alimentándose a duras penas. Todo era extraño últimamente, tanto así que incluso había terminado invitando a un exterminador de demonios perfectamente desconocido a cenar en medio de la nada, en el centro mismo de su exilio injusto, como si eso no fuese un grito de amenaza tal que podría hacer explotar sus oídos como el más idóneo método de tortura alguna vez inventado.

Dejó las manos en su regazo aún sosteniendo la varilla, respirando profundo en un intento de bajar la comida por su garganta maltrecha. Sus ojos, cansados y opacos, se dejaron perder una vez más en la crepitante danza del fuego que los iluminaba. _Todo_ en su vida era un desastre; siendo así, no le parecía tan raro que terminara haciendo cosas tan insólitas como peligrosas, quizás buscando con ello la excusa inconsciente de terminar con su vida sin tener que hacerlo ella misma, quizás tentando la vida como un puchero tan confuso como exhausto, demandando de aquello perdido que sabía no podría recuperar.

O tener la oportunidad de conversar con alguien ¿Quizás? Aunque fuesen palabras escuetas, toscas amenazas. La sola presencia de un otro que alejara, al menos por un instante, esos demonios internos que jamás la dejaban tranquila, arrastrándola con maquiavélica parsimonia al abismo negro de la extrema locura.

Observó de soslayo al muchacho, que seguía comiendo totalmente concentrado en el placer mismo que producía la satisfacción de una necesidad ya imperante, dolorosa. Un pensamiento, tan espontáneo como sencillo, susurró suavemente en la mente de la loba, en un anhelo tan inútil como soñado, de lo mucho que le gustaría que su más grande necesidad pudiese ser resuelta con esa misma facilidad que sus ojos presenciaban.

Pero no, pensó mientras seguía observándolo, envueltos en un silencio que ya no le parecía tan incómodo ni amenazante. Las cosas no iban a ser así de fáciles para ella, porque nada en la vida le había sido fácil desde que tenía memoria.

Había luchado a costa de sudor y sangre por cada cosa que había obtenido, comenzando por su propia vida cuando la atacaron de pequeña y sus dos padres murieron intentando salvarla, deteniendo a las bestias el tiempo suficiente para que ella lograse llegar viva a la aldea.

A ese fatídico día le siguieron duros entrenamientos y peleas que hicieron que lentamente lograra ganarse el respeto de los más poderosos de cada clan de lobos, quienes siempre la habían despreciado por su condición de mujer y huérfana. Tuvo incluso que luchar por ser escuchada cuando estaba segura de que los demonio-lagarto estaban preparándoles una emboscada y nadie quiso hacerle caso hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde. Hasta Kôga estuvo ahí, comportándose como todos los demás, negándose a creer en ella hasta que vio con sus propios ojos el reguero de sangre lobuna que lentamente se expandía por la aldea, brillando de modo macabro bajo las estrellas.

Kôga…Y qué decir de lo mucho que había luchado en todo lo referente a él, a su amor y conquista. Toda su vida parecía ser un cuento distorsionado y maltrecho de una misión amorosa, un largo camino inestable y doloroso de algo que no terminó bien.

_La peor historia de amor del mundo_, podrían haberla titulado los más eruditos.

Evitó suspirar de nostalgia, observando la alegría del joven que la acompañaba como algo que le pareció extremadamente lejano e inalcanzable. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron su cuerpo en la poca distancia que los separaba. Se dio cuenta de que, si bien se veía muy joven, sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de un hombre ya adulto, además de su altura, al menos una cabeza entera por sobre ella, y su constitución atlética, que daban cuenta de su condición de exterminador.

Entrecerró los ojos. Pudo percibir el olor a sangre yôkai, sangre de demonios de tipo reptil. Evitó arrugar la nariz por el asco que le producía ese olor en particular luego de varias batallas en el pasado. Prestó atención a los detalles de su armadura y el traje con segmentos verdosos. Había matado hace poco, no más de unas horas. Y era algo que le había llevado todo el día.

Recordó que la otra exterminadora llevaba un traje con colores rosáceos. Y se dio cuenta de que incluso un pensamiento tan simple como aquel bastaba para incomodarla, para hacerla viajar dentro del espacio oscuro de su mente hacia la imagen de la sacerdotisa de cabello negro, a su sonrisa dulce y cómo siempre había parecido tan renuente a los cortejos de Kôga, pero que, al final, sí aceptó de buena gana caer entre sus brazos.

Su mirada se desvió a los ojos de él, castaños y expresivos. Parecía ser que toda historia terminaba saliéndole mal en el final mismo, justo y cuando creía que había superado todas las adversidades existentes, cuando ya comenzaba a pensar que no sería necesario volver a sufrir.

—Entonces, te llamas Kohaku, ¿cierto? —su voz le pareció invariable, casi como un susurro que se pierde esquivo en el inmutable silencio.

El chico alzó sus ojos y la observó fijamente, asintiendo. Su corazón, ese mismo que se había alterado y calmado tan rara como rápidamente, se sintió algo cálido. Ayame instantáneamente le echó la culpa a las náuseas.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

No respondió en seguida. Se sintió contrariada, ¿debía responder? ¿Y si él ya sabía su nombre, si la juzgaba por las opiniones de su hermana y demás compañeros? Además, como si pudiese ser peor ¿qué pasaría si él se lo comentaba a ellos, si Kôga se enteraba de la ubicación de su escondite? La sola idea le causó un fuerte escalofrío. No, aquello sería terrible.

Había viajado más lejos que nunca en su vida. Jamás se había sentido tan sola y amenazada por el ambiente que la rodeaba como un infinito y brutal enemigo. No podía permitir que Kôga se enterara de este lugar.

Sino ¿ya dónde iba a ir? No quería tener que llegar al mismo fin del mundo, sintiéndose como una cobarde que no hacía más que huir de un lado a otro.

Entonces frunció el ceño, le indignaba saber que, a estas alturas de su vida, siendo aún tan joven, su nombre, su esencia misma, se habían vuelto algo tan prohibido como despreciable.

—No pienso decirte —Fijó la vista en el pescado, aunque pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la mirada confundida que el hombre le dedicó. Respiró hondo y volvió a verle, más seria que antes—. Ten clara una cosa, porque no la repetiré: Si preguntas algo de mi pasado te mataré —Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido de tener otra vez amenazas de muerte luego de una invitación a cenar, pero Ayame no quiso terminar la cosa ahí—. Y te comeré.

—P-pero creí que ustedes ya no comían humanos —Su voz tembló ligeramente. Aún no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para pelear y salir con vida de las femeninas garras de loba si ella se decidía a atacar. Miró rápidamente a Kirara, una parte suya se exasperó al notarla tan extrañamente tranquila. ¿Acaso la habían envenenado?

Pero, justo a tiempo para calmar su paranoia, el semblante de la chica se relajó, incluso pareció entristecerse. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza, sus dedos jugueteando distraídamente con la pequeña vara de madera.

—No. El líder lo prohibió.

Se hizo un silencio que a Kohaku le pareció incómodo, una tensión que se le antojó la misma que la primera vez que la vio, totalmente diferente a ese ambiente, casi y posible de llamar _ameno_, que había sentido mientras comían en silencio. Volvió a observarla, sintiendo la obligación de decir algo para romper esa tan desagradable tensión.

—Te ves demasiado dulce para comer humanos —_¿qué?_, pensó al instante, reprochándose su increíble atrevimiento. Él jamás expresaba lo que realmente sentía del ambiente. Prefería mil veces guardárselo todo y pasar a la acción, aunque se considerara más una persona tranquila y reflexiva.

Tenía que ser el veneno del pescado. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Aunque, la verdad, era uno de los pescados más deliciosos que había comido en su vida. Y, si realmente iba a morir por ello, sería bastante satisfecho.

La chica soltó una risita corta, con una sonrisa socarrona que le causó a Kohaku un ligero escalofrío que pareció danzar en toda su columna vertebral.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—No, no gracias. —se apresuró a contestar, tragando duro y echando instintivamente su torso un poco atrás, buscando alejarse de la fémina que le mostraba en su sonrisa los afilados colmillos que portaba con orgullo—Te creo perfectamente capaz.

Ella en respuesta siguió sonriendo, esta vez en una mueca pequeña, casi imperceptible. Para Kohaku, quien pensó que su gesto anterior era tan amenazante como misterioso, no pudo evitar pensar que ese dejo de sonrisa le daba una gran ternura a su rostro.

Ayame se dio cuenta de que él se la había quedado observando. Cada vez iba convenciéndose más de que era un chico agradable y simpático. Al menos era una buena compañía a la hora de charlar, de intentar alejar esas sombras que tanto gustaban de hostigarla al anochecer.

—Ten —dijo en un tono suave, pacífico, mientras con su mano derecha le extendía la vara de madera con su pescado a medio comer—. Ya no lo quiero.

—¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió, los ojos de él se iluminaron al instante. Aceptó la ración y le dio un mordisco, dándose a semejante bocado el merecido tiempo para saborearlo— ¡Gracias! Está delicioso.

—¿E-en serio? —Ayame se sintió realmente sorprendida. Kôga nunca había halagado su manera de cocinar y, francamente, eso la hacía sentir que poseía tantas cualidades de cocinera como sangre de felina entre sus venas; es decir, ninguna en absoluto.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó el chico, con una emoción tan sincera que le causó a la pelirroja un instantáneo sonrojo. Se inclinó hacia la felina, extendiéndole amablemente la comida— Kirara, ¿también quieres un poco más?

La yôkai loba se sintió incómoda ante la escena. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él era así de amable con su mascota, con ella y, al parecer, todo lo que le rodeaba? Fue inevitable recordar a Kôga y se sintió miserable; qué no habría dado ella porque él la hubiese tratado así, al menos dedicarle sonrisas tan agradables como las que veía en el chico.

Evitó un suspiro, preocupándose más de observarlo, en su interior con una creciente y renovada curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete —contestó y se la quedó mirando. Era evidente que se debatía en su interior con la misma curiosidad que compartía, queriendo preguntar lo mismo de vuelta, pero se contuvo.

¿Diecisiete? ¡Era poquísimo! Frunció el ceño, pensativa. Había olvidado que los humanos vivían mucho menos que cualquiera de los suyos, un "suspiro de yôkai" como gustaba decir su abuelo. Pero eso los hacía madurar antes ¿no? Entonces, si un yôkai lobo a los diecisiete era apenas un crío que terminaba de especializarse en su arma predilecta, ¿qué hacía un humano a sus diecisiete?

Una pregunta cruzó la mente de Ayame, tan simple como truculenta, desfachatada como desubicada. Y eso le causó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, pues estaba segura de que no había hembra más desubicada en la tierra que ella.

—¿Entonces ya has estado con una mujer?

—¿Qué? ¿Estando cómo? —Kohaku ladeó ligeramente su cabeza, algo confundido mientras daba otro mordisco a su deliciosa comida.

La yôkai alzó las cejas, entrecerrando luego los ojos y haciendo un ademán distraído de la mano, girándola suavemente en el aire mientras respondía con un tono de voz desenfadado:

—Ya sabes, hombre: sexo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no…—se golpeó el pecho unas tres veces con fuerza, la pura sorpresa había bastado para que se atragantara. Carraspeó, sintiendo que la cara le ardía por la vergüenza. —¡Claro que no!

—Ah, ya veo —contestó la pelirroja luego de una pequeña pausa, agachándose un poco para recoger unas pocas ramitas y echarlas al fuego.

—¡¿por qué lo preguntas?! —preguntó, aún sintiéndose un poco alterado ante la interrogante, tan inesperada como imprudente, que la joven le había lanzado sin consideración alguna. La situación le recordó las veces que su hermana lo interrogaba, siempre con un dejo entretenido en su rostro como si se divirtiera un montón al burlarse de él y su inexperiencia.

Ayame, como respuesta, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Era para saber si eras un niño o un hombre.

Eso se sintió como un balde de agua fría. Se sonrojó. ¿Qué se creía ella? No recordaba haber tratado con una yôkai lobo tan irreverente. Pero la curiosidad también era un detalle que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que sus mejillas siguieran ardiendo por la vergüenza cuando se atrevió a preguntar, algo cabizbajo, jugueteando ahora él con sus pulgares como si no fuese un tema realmente importante.

—¿Entonces…tú sí lo has hecho?

¡Qué malo era fingiendo! Ayame lo observó de reojo. ¿Tan rápido y volvía a preguntar a pesar de su amenaza? Quizás no había sido lo suficientemente clara, pero dudaba de que fuese eso. Tal vez no pensaba que eso fuese una verdadera intromisión en su pasado.

Reflexionó algunos segundos la idea de cumplir su amenaza y matarlo ¿Era realmente necesario? Sólo era un joven humano. Además se notaba que su carne ya no era tan tierna como la de un niño. No valía la pena traicionar realmente las leyes de su clan por él. Sin contar que no tenía hambre alguna.

Así que asintió, divirtiéndose en su interior de la cara de sorpresa que le dirigió el chico, con un semblante tan sincero que le pareció encantador en su inocente curiosidad. Tanto así que tuvo que aguantarse una risita, olvidando por algunos instantes toda la soledad y dolor que su cuerpo acarreaban.

Pero todo segundo debe terminar y, con ello, los recuerdos parecieron volver con mayor fuerza que antes, llenándola de imágenes que alguna vez le parecieron tiernas y amorosas, pero hoy sólo eran capaces de relatar sufrimientos y humillaciones. De ella como un objeto usado hasta el hartazgo, el aburrimiento mismo de aquel que sólo está esperando paciente a aquella que realmente ocupa su corazón mientras se toma la molestia de mentir, mentir a ese ente lo suficientemente idiota para creerle y permitirle usar su cuerpo como un medio de satisfacción.

Él pudo notarlo, pudo ver en sus ojos verdosos que el sexo parece ser un tema particularmente doloroso para la loba. Su mirada de exterminador, finamente entrenada, se desvió por primera vez al femenino cuello, donde fue posible ver con perfecta nitidez ante la luz del fuego dos pequeñas y circulares cicatrices: las marcas de pertenencia de un macho yôkai.

Pero no había un macho alrededor. Ella estaba completamente sola, a pesar de que era ampliamente conocido que los suyos viajaban en manada. Kohaku presintió que algo estaba mal en aquella historia, algo desencajaba de un modo que causaba mucho sufrimiento en ella y se sintió en la obligación de cambiar el tema, con un peso en su corazón al verla tan triste y perdida en quizás qué recónditos pensamientos. Quiso decir algo para cambiar el tema, pero ella lo interrumpió en un débil suspiro:

—Claro que sí —Una pequeña pausa, la mirada color jade perdida en el fuego, la cabeza ligeramente gacha, la imagen de Kôga encima de ella como una bofetada—. Era lo que me correspondía hacer…

Kohaku la observó en silencio, sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose más confundido que en toda la noche. Dejó ambas varas ya limpias sobre sus muslos, con los huesos de pescado a un lado de sus pies.

El silencio se volvió una larga pausa donde él no dejaba de mirarla, con ese peso en su corazón haciendo mella en sus latidos, sintiendo en su interior el impulso de consolarla de cualquier modo posible, sin importar la forma o el método, a pesar de saber que apenas y la conocía. Esa necesidad estaba ahí, haciendo presión en su garganta como la mano de un enemigo en la oscuridad.

Pero, a falta de confianza, sólo logró un susurro que buscó que fuese lo más reconfortante posible:

—Lo siento.

Ayame no contestó inmediatamente, sin querer mirarlo cuando su voz atravesó el pequeño espacio de aire que les distanciaba:

—…Creo que quiero estar sola.

—Está bien —. Respiró profundo y se levantó. Podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía la loba, amén de sus propios y cruentos demonios en la oscuridad. Se alejó un poco y volvió a poner el saco sobre su hombro; pareció milagrosa la sensación de ligereza que ahora le transmitía, con renovadas fuerzas en su cuerpo como para seguir adelante y tratar de conquistar el mundo.

Sus ojos se desviaron lentamente a ella, quien seguía en silencio, echando ramitas al fuego manteniendo ese semblante pensativo y triste que le parecía desgarrador. Por algunos instantes desvía la vista, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones. Sabe que la yôkai lo ha amenazado de muerte y con comérselo, pero ¿qué podía perder si lo intentaba? Quería ayudarla, aunque sólo pudiese aportar con su compañía. No podía ignorar que ella sufría luego de que le dio alimento cuando siquiera podía sostenerse en pie por el hambre.

—Oye… ¿te gusta la carne de res?

Al principio no respondió, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y asintió lentamente, inspeccionándolo con sus brillantes e intensos ojos verdes. El joven humano volvió a sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían y tomó aire para continuar rogando porque su voz no saliese temblorosa otra vez.

—Puedo traer mañana a la hora de almuerzo, para que comamos —se apresuró a agregar lo último al ver en la femenina mirada un duro tinte de sospecha, pero ello la sorprendió, separando sus labios apenas unos milímetros. Kohaku sentía que sus mejillas ardían a más no poder, pero tenía que seguir—. Para… agradecerte lo de hoy.

Ayame supuso que quería agradecer por la comida, porque en lo referente a ser anfitriona había sido un completo desastre. Totalmente agresiva y deprimida, una atención simplemente deplorable, pero una parte suya se justificaba a sí misma al pensar que ese joven humano aún no era completamente de confianza, sobre todo al ser hermano de la exterminadora y conocedor de todo el grupo que sólo le había causado males e infortunios.

Sí, él era todo eso. Pero su presencia era agradable. E iba a haber carne de res.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, con un semblante serio, pero su voz sonaba mucho más amigable que al principio. Él estuvo casi seguro de ver el atisbo de una cortés sonrisa escapar de sus rosados labios—. Tú la traes y yo la aso al fuego.

El chico asintió, con una gran sonrisa que Ayame no pudo evitar quedarse mirando con las perfiladas cejas ligeramente alzadas. Parecía que no iba a dejar jamás de sorprenderse de su alegría, de su amabilidad y gentileza con ella, a pesar de todas las malas palabras, amenazas y miradas gélidas. Una parte suya, que se debatía con un leve tinte rojo que pincelaba sus mejillas, deseó ser así o, al menos, sentirse de ese modo.

—¿Estas lista, Kirara? —preguntó el joven luego de sonreírle una vez más, poniéndose en cuclillas y mirando a la felina con tranquila felicidad. En respuesta la yôkai ronronea y se transforma en el feroz tigre que la pelirroja recordaba perfectamente como parte del equipo de ataque de la misma sacerdotisa que ya quiere con todas sus fuerzas olvidar.

Hizo el gesto de despedida correspondiente con la mano cuando vio al joven alejarse montado en la felina, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se sintiera especialmente tenso debido a los recuerdos que comenzaban a brotar nuevamente como lava fundida, a retornar de la oscuridad y el aparente olvido una vez que se ha vuelto a encontrar totalmente sola bajo las estrellas.

Así habían querido los lobos que fuese cuando la exiliaron, cuando la apuntaron y marcaron en el aire como traidora, ente prohibido y maltrecho. Condenarla en su solitaria lejanía a la tortura de sólo poder contar consigo misma para los momentos donde se sintiera más expuesta y vulnerable que nunca. Sólo contando con su alma destrozada para afrontar la eternidad que parece burlarse de ella a lo lejos, escondida entre la gélida brisa del invierno que hace temblar su piel sin misericordia alguna.

Se sintió especialmente cansada, más sola que cualquier otra noche en la cueva cuando ya el olor del humano y su mascota desaparecieron por completo. Apagó el fuego apenas tirándole tierra encima; porque cuando ya comienzan los momentos más fríos y silenciosos de la noche, le da lo mismo si el bosque se quema con ella en el centro mismo de las feroces llamas.

Se adentró en su pequeño escondite, arrastrando los pies con fatiga, sabiendo que por hoy no queda más que tratar de dormir, rogando por no soñar, por dejar de pensar. Estando sola y en penumbra se maldice a sí misma cuando comienza a llorar con desconsuelo, mientras se abraza a sus blancas pieles que la abrigan apenas, apretándolas con fuerza entre sus entumecidos dedos, escuchando la voz de él en su cabeza diciendo con cruel hipocresía que la ama, que la quiere suya y que le ha encantado morderle el cuello en el momento máximo de tan disfrutado orgasmo.

Y vuelve a verlo sobre ella, como una maldición. Tomando su cuerpo y sus cabellos entre una de sus manos con firmeza, haciéndola alzar su cabeza para llenar su cuello de besos y lamidas cálidas, todas las noches como un ritual que la hace estremecerse en pequeños escalofríos aún después de tanto tiempo, con sólo de recordarlo. Pero entonces el frío de la realidad la golpea y vuelve a odiarlo, pero sobre todo a odiarse a sí misma al saber que todavía lo quiere, que habría dado todo, absolutamente todo, por ser esa sacerdotisa, por tener ese _algo_ que hace que Kôga esté dispuesto a seguirla hasta el mismo fin del mundo donde ella estaba escondida, ese secreto para que estuviese siempre a su lado, amándola de verdad.

Más lágrimas salen de sus ojos y la cueva le devuelve dos veces el eco de sus constantes sollozos. Le duele tanto la garganta que siente que la están ahogando, pero no puede dejar de llorar, sólo logra que extenuados gemidos escapen de sus labios en palabras inentendibles que siempre resultan ser su nombre, su maldito nombre que siempre se confunde con todo y la desesperante necesidad de sentirlo, todo volviéndose el iluso rezo de despertar de lo que parece ser la peor pesadilla de su vida.

Mientras avanza la noche las imágenes, como crueles verdugos, van calmando lentamente su tristeza, logrando que sus sollozos terminen siendo suaves hipidos con lágrimas silentes que siguen inundando su rostro pálido y demacrado. Se abraza a sí misma entre las pieles para darse calor, tratando de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía cada vez que él dormía con ella, dándole su propia piel como sustento para su comodidad, para sus sueños de niñez.

Pero son esos mismos sueños, esas ilusiones masacradas y moribundas, las que hacen que Ayame, al final de la noche y entre suaves suspiros temblorosos, termine aceptando en silencio que el recuerdo de Kôga la abrace mientras duerme, envolviéndose en su cuerpo como una caricia muda llena de mentiras que la empujan más, un poquito más, a ese abismo profundo de tristeza en su interior.

"_Es la última vez" _se promete como en tantas noches pasadas mientras cierra sus ojos y trata de respirar hondo, sintiendo en sus espaldas el cálido cosquilleo que el masculino cuerpo siempre le causa cuando está a su lado, cuando sus brazos la envuelven perezosamente y el masculino y cálido aliento danzan sobre sus rojos cabellos como la promesa de algo que ella aún no logra averiguar del todo, pero que le da fuerzas para respirar.

"_Sólo una vez más_", piensa cuando su mente comienza a deslizarse hacia el tan anhelado sueño, apagándose lentamente mientras sólo queda la imagen de él esas contadas noches en las que acariciaba su cabello, jugando con sus hebras con una mano mientras su brazo la acurrucaba. A veces, él le susurraba leyendas de los clanes mientras sus ojos azules se perdían distraídamente por la cueva y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, buscando memorizar en silencio los latidos de su inalcanzable corazón.

Entonces los sueños de Ayame vuelven teñirse de esa voz tan anhelada y prohibida, se repletan de imágenes épicas de momentos históricos con demonios lobo hoy ajenos y enemigos. Pero, a pesar de todo ese asfixiante dolor, ella logra dormir feliz.

_Sólo una noche más, una mentira más_. Quizás finalmente la última hasta que logre encontrar un nuevo cuento para dormir. Sin fantasmas ni agonías, sin princesas exiliadas ni malditas. Una nueva historia escrita sólo para ella.

Una con un final feliz.

* * *

Un capítulo especialmente largo para compensar la demora. ¡Ha aparecido Kohaku por fin!

¡Mil besos y abrazos! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, me ayudan y me inspiran a seguir, no saben cuánto :D ¡Gracias!

Los quiero un jodido montón.

**Celiane.**

_¿Un review por una sonrisa?_

_Muchas gracias (:_


End file.
